1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multithreaded processors and, more particularly, to thread scheduling and selection in a multithreaded processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer processor designs have been improved in a number of ways. Microarchitectures have evolved from single execution unit machines to superscalar designs having multiple pipelines and multiple execution units. To accommodate changing processing environments such as server based applications, for example, a more recent processor design trend includes multithreaded processors capable of executing multiple threads concurrently.
One aspect of multithreading involves thread selection and scheduling. A thread may have various instruction dependencies that may cause it to stall in the pipeline, while another thread may be able to execute. Processing may become inefficient if a ready thread is not scheduled as soon as an executing thread stalls, depending on how long the thread is stalled. Furthermore, depending on available resources, the scheduling process must be fair in choosing which threads to execute in order to prevent thread starvation.